A wheel-rim protector is known from GB2456258B. However, although this may be cut to length, development of suitable end fastening means which prevent or limit longitudinal separation, lateral displacement and/or skewing of the end portions relative to each other would be beneficial.
GB2397561A attempts to resolve this issue by utilising connection means. However, the suggested arrangement is deficient and unsuitable. FIGS. 5 and 6 show two embodiments of connection means. Both embodiments are provided on the outer head or rim-protection portion. A release hole is provided for releasing the two engaged parts. This may over time become blocked with dirt and other particulate matter, and furthermore may unintentionally cause release due to the forced ingress of dirt. Additionally, the provision of the release hole on the visible rim-protection portion is aesthetically not ideal. If the connection means is not provided on the visible rim-protection portion, then the release of the engaged ends becomes problematic due to access issues caused by the tyre. Furthermore, and particularly in the FIG. 5 embodiment, the male toothed portion can slide laterally, causing unintentional disengagement.